Misión
by Taq
Summary: Altaïr quiere llevar a cabo una Misión que no ha sido reconocida ni informada. {AltMal}{Imagen: ?}


— No le encuentro lo malo —

Giro su cuerpo en dirección a su compañero y junto el ceño — ¿Qué no le encuentras lo malo?, ¡Discreción, Altaïr!, Por el amor a todos los Dioses, ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho, Novicio? — Escupió su última palabra, al tanto de dejarle claro a su acompañante de ese momento que aún para él, seguía siendo un novicio que al parecer aún no tenía ni la menor idea que era ser discreto. — ¡Casi te matan! —

—Casi. — Se escondió en sus hombros — Tú lo has dicho, al menos podrías estar feliz de que no me hayan matado, sinceramente— Se sentó en el pajar del lugar donde se habían escondido, Altaïr pensó por un momento que los Jardines de tejado tenían pinta de ser una choza a medias construir, pero no se le acercaba ni por asomo. Apoyo su espalda en la madera atrayendo su muslo al juntarlo con su pecho y reposo su brazo en su rodilla.

— ¿Ahora saldrás con tu altanería?, ¿que gracias a ti nos hemos salvado pero casi nos matan? — Refunfuño e imito a Altaïr, cerró sus ojos un instante, la luz de la luna entraba por las finas capas de telas colgadas. La campana aún sonaba, al menos agradecían los dos que se habían librado de los guardias que yacían afuera, quizá, aun buscándolos.

Se mantuvieron en silencio incomodo un largo momento, hasta el momento nadie quería iniciar una conversación que los dos sabían que caería en el despecho y regaños, mayoritariamente por parte de Malik. Altaïr se paró y el joven adulto de piel canela por mera curiosidad abrió un ojo y seguirle con la mirada, su compañero se había asomado por las cortinas, seguramente para asegurarse que no haya nadie en las afueras.

— ¿Qué miras tanto, Novicio? —

El antiguo maestro de los asesinos le dirigió la mirada, atento. —Ya hemos pasado demasiado tiempo aquí, aunque me agrada la idea de holgazanear un rato más, pero tengo un trabajo que terminar—

Malik levanto sus cejas — ¿Qué trabajo?, Al Mualim no me ha dicho nada hasta el momento, ¿Qué hacéis aquí, Altaïr?

Ignorándolo, el mencionado salió del escondite. Malik al sentirse totalmente fuera de lugar se levantó con ayuda de su única mano, se dirigió a por donde había salido su momento el tanto Novicio, hasta que este nuevamente asomo la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada de Malik y sonrío —Vaya, veo que has captado la indirecta ¿No, Malik? — El Dai mantuvo su mirada en el asesino, si las miradas quemaran, Altaïr estaría en una hoguera. Con ayuda del encapuchado salió del Jardín de techado

Altaïr empezó a saltar de techo en techo dejando al Dai atrás, Malik sabía que él aún no perdía sus conocimientos asesinos, así que no le tomo más que seguirle el paso al favorito de su mentor

— ¡Eh, Altaïr! — Salto hacía su siguiente techo con perspicaz y quedo parado en ella, el aludido miro hacía tras estando 2 techos más adelante que Al-Sayf, indico que se acercara para no parecer un loco gritando y que los guardias les llamaran la atención hasta regañarles y bajarles por las malas del techo y quebrar el segundo credo de la Hermandad— ¿Hacia dónde vas ahora?, ¿iras a la casa de los asesinos?, estamos a pasos de él.— tosió al darse cuenta de la repentina presencia cercana—Demasiado— y retrocedió unos pasos para mantener su metro cuadrado de Altaïr. — ¿Qué tal si pasas la noche ahí?, en cualquier momento podría llover—

Altaïr dirigió la mirada lentamente hacia el cielo y, dejo escapar un sonrisa. —No veo ninguna nube, Rafiq; Tomare tu palabra— Le miro pero no sé movió de su puesto, hurgo entre sus ropas y le tiro una manzana quien Malik lo agarro desprevenidamente

—Habéis robado— susurro— ¿Quién te crees?, Ya, da igual. Tú solo puedes justificar tus errores, oh espera…—se tomó un tiempo, mastico el fruto rojo bruscamente y miro con una mirada asesina a Altaïr — Verdad que no puedes—

El asesino suspiro del cansancio, tendría que medir sus acciones y palabras un poco más cuando estuviera con el Rafiq —Malik, ya te he declarado mis disculpas, tú mismo dijiste que no necesitaba tu perdón porque había cambiado, ¿acaso nuevamente me estas mirando en mal plano? —

Malik le paso por alto dirigiéndose hacia el otro techo, le observo como Malik pasaba unas tablas y desapareció entre una muralla de otro edificio, se quedó quito en su punto de posición tratando de procesar todo lo sucedido, paso la mano por su capucha y rasco su cuello.

Llego un poco tardío a la Casa de los asesinos desperdiciando su valioso tiempo quedando frio y sin movimiento en el lugar que se había quedado antes, salto por las rejas del techo y choco con la fuente de agua por la cual chapoteo un poco en sus zapatos de cuero. Se acercó a la oficina del Rafiq y le vio ahí buscando unos cuantos libros en su gran biblioteca con unos cuantos planos y papeles revueltos en la mesa.

Malik miro por encima de su hombro para observar a Altaïr, aún seguía curioso para saber el por qué estaba en Jerusalén, vio como la otra alma presente se paseaba por su oficina y entrometía sus manos en distintos muebles y bloques, el piel canela sonrío cuando al otro se le cayeron unas cuantas cosas del mueble con sus reflejos en esos cuantos momentos estaban tardías, tratando de agarrar aquellas cosas que se le habían caído. Escucho que de la boca del Altaïr dejo escapar un —Demonios…— en voz baja pero audible.

—Deja eso— Malik dijo, dándose vuelta en dirección a su mesa dejando un libro encima de esta y tomando su pluma —no querrás que se te caigan cosas de nuevo— hoyo como el asesino se acercaba hacía el, sus pasos sigilosos que apenas se podían escuchar para el oído simple de un campesino o cualquier otro, pero el choque de sus ropas le delataba rotundamente dejándole al descubierto.

Levanto su mirada hacía el novicio, su mirada era fija y serena asumiendo un poco el filo de seriedad, su respiración pausada llegaba a los oídos del Dai dándole a este unas pequeñas descargas eléctricas por su espina dorsal, retiro la mirada de la persona en frente y la dirigió hacía su mapa sin terminar continuando con el

Aún sentía la mirada de su compañero la cual esta estaba clavada en su nuca, incomodo dejo la pluma de lado sin dejar de mirar el mapa y dijo: — ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme, AltaÏr?, se me hace incomodo seguir con el mapa si no me siento concentrado, ¿Qué quieres? —

—Nada—

— ¿Cómo que nada? — Levanto la mirada y junto el ceño — Me has estado mirando más de cinco minutos y lo que quieres es ¿Nada? —

—No tengo nada que decirte—Altaïr se encogió de hombros aun mirando a Malik con cierta infinidad de dudas en la mirada, el Rafiq suspiro frustrado palmeándose la cara con su mano perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¿Entonces para que me miras tanto? —

El asesino se quedó callado por un momento y aparto la mirada de su amigo dirigiéndola hacia afuera. Se veía que desde ahí que había unas cuantas nubes que se posicionaban encima de la gran ciudad de Jerusalén, Altaír se quitó la capucha dejando al descubierto sus cabellos castaños

—Se ve que lloverá. —

—Te lo dije, tendrás que dormir afuera por no darme la razón — Altaïr se dio la vuelta frenéticamente hacía Malik mirándole incrédulo.

— Malik, no me gusta el agua—

—No seas extremista solo son un par de gotas no te dañaran en absoluto— adentrándose a su habitación propia dejo con las palabras en la boca al asesino, nuevamente.

Altaïr sabía que no podría remediar lo ocurrido y se tendría que conformar con dormir afuera, rogaría a todos los dioses para que no lloviera y el saldría en mal posición pero eso era tan insignificante y penoso que podría pedir, de todos modos él sabía que llovería de alguna u otra forma.

Se situó sobre la alfombra la cual esta estaba rodeada de almohadones para re confrontar el piso helado, sentándose sobre ella y acomodando un poco las telas rechonchas se apoyó en la pared mirando hacia el cielo, hace tan poco se veían las estrellas al igual que la hermosa luz que reposaba encima de Jerusalén regalándole la poca luminosidad que tenía aquella pero en ese momento, no se veían más que nubes grises quienes esta le bajaban un poco la poca voluntad que tenía Altaïr de quedarse afuera e irse a otro lugar mejor en vez de estar empapado ahí sufriendo y escarchándose.

Se recostó y sin apartar la mirada del cielo, se quedó un momento así hasta que su cansancio le tomo por completo al cabo que cerro sus ojos.

—

Sintió algo caer en su frente, abrió los ojos curioso sin moverse de su lugar, lo cual había caído en su frente fue recorriendo todo el puente de su nariz hasta que cayó encima de sus labios. Abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo y se sentó de golpe en la alfombra, nuevamente gotas cayeron en su cuero cabelludo, por acción necesaria se puso la capucha, maldiciendo entre dientes miro la entrada de la oficina del Rafiq, Altaïr ya estaba empapado completamente, Malik de seguro le regañaría por entrar mojado a su oficina, pero él no quería contraer ninguna enfermedad ya sea resfrió u otro tipo de cosa. Con cautela pero rápido entro al lugar techado.

No se inmuto a sacarse su ropa mojada, sería mejor así, pensó. Se apoyó contra la pared suspirando aire frio y se quedó dormido nuevamente.

—

Malik salió de la habitación restregándose la cara y sacándose algunas lagañas de sus ojos, abrió la pequeña puerta para ir a recoger unos cuantos libros de la otra estantería para seguir con sus trabajos matutinos. El corazón se le vino a la garganta cuando vio a Altaïr tirado de lado en el suelo, se agacho rápidamente a atenderlo tomando con cuidado su hombros y ponerlo recto. Observo su cara serena y pálida, le rozo con la yema de los dedos suavemente su cara, se sentía fría; Lo tomo de brazo pasándoselo por su hombros y tomándolo de la cintura, con cierta pesadez pudo lograrlo y llevarlo a la habitación donde él se encuevaba la mayoría de las veces.

Lo tiro en el acolchado y lo abrigo con unas cuantas telas, apartándolo de sus húmedas prendas y secándolo suevamente sin hacerle daño. Se golpeó la frente arrepintiéndose de sus palabras, debió ser un poco más cuidadoso con respecto a la salud de su novicio.

—Dios que idiota— suspiro.

—Ajá, al menos lo reconoces— Malik miro donde estaba recostado Altaïr y sonrío. Se puso al lado de él acariciándole sus cabellos y tiernamente le miro con sus miradas los dos se arrepintieron, uno por dejarle afuera y el otro por darle problemas.

El asesino rio acorrucándose juntando su pecho fornido con el muslo del Rafiq, también usándolo como un tal perfecto almohadón. Malik dejo de lado sus cabellos y paso su mano por la mejilla de Altaïr, frunció el ceño.

— ¿No tenías una misión que hacer, Novicio? —

Altaïr levanto la mirada y dejo escapar una sonrisa de sus labios, le indico al Dai que se acercara un poco y este le hizo caso. Acercándose al oído de Malik, susurro: — ¿Quieres que la haga ahora? —

Al-sayf le miro estúpido y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor captando un poco la indirecta de Ibn-La'Ahad, empujándolo lejos de él.

Altaïr estallo en carcajada


End file.
